With the increasing development of computer and internet technologies, more and more users rely on computers to complete their daily work, and what is followed is that more and more malicious programs such as computer viruses, Trojans, etc. also began to invade users' computers, try to destroy data that users have stored on computers, and illegally obtain users' sensitive data, and so on, which has caused serious losses to users. For this reason, nowadays there also arise various anti-virus software and security applications, which may help users to prevent the invasion of these malicious programs.
In the course of using a computer, a user generally needs to have a comprehensive understanding of the health state of his computer. The computer health involves multiple aspects of the computer, for example, whether various security patches of the computer have already been updated timely, whether the firewall settings of the computer are reasonable, whether junk files in the computer have been cleaned up timely, and whether various system sources of the computer are excessively occupied, and the like. In general, the health state of a computer depends on the security settings of the computer, the performance of the computer and/or the cleanup state of junk files of the computer, etc. At present, there have already been a variety of methods, which calculate the overall health state of a computer based on a variety of settings of the computer, and display the overall health state to a user of the computer. Most current solutions will show a small icon concerning a computer health state at the bottom right corner of a desktop of a user, and if the user clicks the small icon, the system will display detailed information about the computer health state.
However, since the location where the small icon is does not belong to an area which the user focuses on, the user will often forget to click the small icon to display the health state of the computer, such that the user does not timely updates the settings concerning the computer health, which leads to the risk that the user's computer may be invaded maliciously to increase. Therefore, there is a need for a solution which displays the computer health state in a manner capable of sufficiently drawing the user's attention, thereby prompting the user to timely update the computer health settings, to keep the computer in a healthiest state.